1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating device, and particularly to an LED illuminating device and a lamp unit thereof with high heat dissipating efficiency and wide illumination area.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in illuminating devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to their excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, and etc.
For an LED, about eighty percents of the power consumed thereby is converted into heat. Generally, the illuminating device includes a plurality of LEDs and the LEDs are arranged on a flat surface whereby an illumination area of the LEDs is limited. Thus, the illuminating device cannot obtain a desired illumination area. In addition, heat dissipation of the LED illuminating device is a problem inhibiting the application of the LED illuminating device, which requires to be resolved.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illuminating device which overcomes the limitations described.